


Rekall (Multi-Fandom Imagines)

by FiddleStixx



Category: Multi-Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Imagines, Multi, Other, imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleStixx/pseuds/FiddleStixx
Summary: Welcome to Rekall, where you become the story! You, you my fearless friend reading this, have stumbled upon an opportunity not to be missed. For a small time, you could become your wildest dream! You can see things, you can do things, you can feel things only so many can dream of! What are you waiting for? Step inside, my pretty little things. Adventure awaits...





	

“I cannot believe he didn’t tell me!” Y/N angrily grumbled to Iris West as they took their lunch break at Jitters from their jobs. You had been best friends since freshman college and found the time now you’d moved from Opal City to Central 3 years ago, somehow just after the particle accelerator had exploded and sent Iris’s brother, Barry, into a coma. He had also become the Flash, but only you knew about that.

That’s where you had met Cisco and became friends before he asked you out at Christmas that year.

“I mean, did he seriously think I would care that he helps out a hero?” Your mouth might have been full of deli grade sandwich, but it was still talking. “Or that he has metahuman powers?”

“You know Cisco, Y/N. He overthinks everything.” Iris sighed. “But I know one thing. You can’t let him know I told you because…”

“I know, I know, I know.” You said, swallowing your piece of epicness that was a chewed up half of the best Reuben sandwich in the whole city. “I can’t tell Cisco that I know until you put the article saved on your computer in print, as you do not wish to have your computer hacked currently.”

You paused for a moment, mulling over it before turning to her again. ”Look, I don’t want your computer hacked either, but you know I /live/ with him, right?”

“Come on, Y/N!” Iris begged, looking at you desperately. “I can’t lose this article, this might get me a leg up on the promotion I heard might be happening around the office!”

“Okay, okay! Jesus, my entire life for an article. You’re an evil woman.” You groused, sipping on your milkshake. “I hope this article is worth my sanity. He’s going to lose his mind before the week is over.”

* * *

True to your words, by the time the weekend came, Cisco couldn’t leave you alone. He knew that something was wrong, as you had mentioned to Iris beforehand in less words, but until Iris’s article went to print next week, you could do nothing. You didn’t want to break your promise to your best friend.

Unfortunately, the pressure had gotten to you rather early on and you ended up having a fight with Cisco, one of the first in your relationship with him, in which consisted of you both yelling at each other before he left to go stay at Catlin’s for the end and you ended up crying on the sofa before falling asleep.

By the time Iris came to your daily lunch meeting on Monday, you looked terrible. Cisco hadn’t been back all weekend, just a call from Caitlin saying he would be back Monday night. You also hadn’t bothered to make an effort being so upset and had barely gotten it together by the time she showed up to meet you.

“I heard what happened.” Iris started off quietly, looking a little guilty. “I’m really sorry Y/N. I should have taken your word for what was going to happen.”

“It’s okay.” You said quietly, shaking your head. “He’s most likely sitting in his lab wondering what he did wrong. I hated fighting with him.”

“I know.” Iris said with a sour look. “Barry called me and said Cisco seriously needed a shower.”

You snorted. “That sounds like Cisco to me. He doesn’t usually take care of himself when he’s upset. I just wish I could make it up to him…”

Your eyes suddenly lit up and you turned to Iris, an idea in mind. “Hey, do you have time to come with me right now?”

“Yeah, why?” Iris looked at you curiously.

“I think I know what I can do to fix this.” You nodded to yourself, plan in mind.

Hopefully, it would work.

* * *

Iris walked into STAR labs nervously, her hands fidgeting as she came into the main room where Cisco was with Caitlin and Barry explaining a new feature or something on Barry’s suit. Y/N had been right. Cisco looked wrecked. Poor guy. This was all her fault. She cleared her throat, making everyone turn her way.

“Hey, Iris…” Barry started off, before picking up on her mood and frowning. “Everything okay?”

“No.” Iris sighed, shaking her head. “I came to apologize…to you, Cisco.”

Cisco frowned as well, mimicking Barry almost. “What have you got to be sorry for?” His voice was rough, obviously he’d used it too much or too little. That made Iris more guilty.

“…I told Y/N you were Vibe by accident.” Iris admitted, making all their eyes go wide, especially his, before saying. “I also told her to keep it a secret as I needed to print an article and I didn’t want my computer hacked. I was afraid what you’d do if you found out and I didn’t want to be on the receiving end. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

Cisco stood there for several minutes before quickly closing in and hugging Iris tightly. “It’s okay, Iris. Thankyou for telling me.”

Iris sighed in relief sagging into Cisco’s embrace before pulling back. “Anyway, I felt bad, so bad, for making you and Y/N fight, so I brought you a present.” She gestured behind him, before they all turned around to see you, settled on the medical exam table.

You were wearing a flower crown in your Y/H/C, jeans and noticeably, a white t-shirt with the words ‘Vibe With Me’ printed on the front. You were distracted by Barry’s suit, so you were slow coming back around, but when you saw everyone’s eyes on you, you only had eyes for your boyfriend, who you gave the biggest smile.

Cisco grinned before running in and scooping you up, much to your protests.

“Cisco!” You squealed, quickly gripping onto his neck as he picked you up, not expecting to be made into a princess this quickly, not that you minded. “Put me down!”

“No way, Y/N.” Cisco said defiantly. “I’m not putting you down ever again.”

“Cisco…” Y/N smiled at him, biting her lip. You were about to speak when you smelled him and chuckled, shaking her head. “I think you might need a shower first, before you can carry me home like you’re dreaming, okay?”

“Yes, Ma’am!” Cisco saluted, gently putting you down, before taking off quietly towards the med-bay, almost tripping over himself and making everyone including yourself laugh at him as he left.

“Oh Cisco…” You chuckled, shaking her head as everyone else around you laughed. “Never change…”


End file.
